テンプレート:Skill infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } }} }| }}} | pve wvw,pvp = | pve,wvw pvp = | pve pvp,wvw = | pve,wvw,pvp = }}}} animation.gif| Animation }} }}}}} } | }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} } | |}} }|| ;ジョブ : }}} | common | 共通 | } }} }}} | guardian = ガーディアン | warrior = ウォーリア | engineer = エンジニア | revenant = レヴナント | ranger = レンジャー | thief = シーフ | elementalist = エレメンタリスト | mesmer = メスマー | necromancer = ネクロマンサー | 共通 }} }|(スキルリスト)}}}} } | guardian = 1 | warrior = 2 | engineer = 3 | revenant = 4 | ranger = 5 | thief = 6 | elementalist = 7 | mesmer = 8 | necromancer = 9 | #default = 10 }} }} | }} }| ;専門分野 : }}} | common | 一般 | } }} }}} | dragonhunter = ドラゴンハンター | firebrand = ファイアブランド | herald = ヘラルド | renegade = レネゲード | berserker = バーサーカー | spellbreaker = スペルブレイカー | scrapper = スクラッパー | holosmith = ホロスミス | druid = ドルイド | soulbeast = ソウルビースト | daredevil = デアデビル | deadeye = デッドアイ | tempest = テンペスト | weaver = ウィーヴァー | chronomancer = クロノマンサー | mirage = ミラージュ | reaper = リーパー | scourge = スカージ }} }}}} }| ;種族 : }}} | common | すべて | } }} }}} | asura = アスラ | charr = チャール | human = ヒューマン | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ | thief = シーフ }} (スキルリスト) }}}} }| ;ペット :}}}}}| }}} }| }}}}}| }}}}} |}} } | ;ペットの科 : }}} | bear = クマ | bird = 鳥類 | canine = イヌ科の動物 | devourer = ディバウラー | drake = ドレイク | feline = ネコ科の動物 | jellyfish = クラゲ | moa = モア | porcine = ブタのような生き物 | spider = 蜘蛛 | wyvern = ワイバーン | armor fish = 甲冑魚 | saurian = トカゲ類の動物 | shark = サメ | bovidae = ウシ科 | iboga = イボガ | rock gazelle = ロックガゼル | jacaranda = ジャカランダ | #default = }}}}}}} |}} }| ;モンスター : }}} |}} }| ;親スキル : }|size=20}}}} } | weapon= ;武器 : } | }| |axe= メインハンド アックス |dagger= メインハンド ダガー |mace= メインハンド メイス |pistol= メインハンド ピストル |scepter= セプター |sword= メインハンド ソード}}}} }| }| }}}} } | } |axe= オフハンド アックス |dagger= オフハンド ダガー |mace= オフハンド メイス |pistol= オフハンド ピストル |sword= オフハンド ソード |focus=フォーカス |shield=シールド |torch=トーチ |warhorn=ウォーホーン |none|empty= オフハンド なし|}}}} } | }| | greatsword=グレートソード | hammer=ハンマー | longbow=ロングボウ | Rifle | rifle=ライフル | shortbow | short bow=ショートボウ | staff=スタッフ | spear=スピア | harpoon gun=ハープーンガン | trident=トライデント | #default = }}} }}}} | weapon kit | backpack kit | device kit | engineering kit = ; エンジニアリング・キット : }|size=20}} | environmental | bundle = ; バンドル: }}}[[ }| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}}]] }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} }| Skill}}}| }}}}}}|0| }}}}}}|(}}}}}} | burst skill = ; 武器 Main hand }}} | healing = ; Skill bar スロット:ヒーリング | utility = ; Skill bar スロット:ユーティリティ }|(tier })|}} | elite = ; Skill bar スロット:エリート }|(ティア })|}} | downed = ; Skill bar スロット:ダウン | drowning = ; Skill bar スロット:ドロウニング | downed and drowning = ;Skill bar スロット:ダウン ドロウニング | celestial = ; Skill bar スロット: Celestial Avatar | deathshroud =; Skill bar スロット: | reapershroud =; Skill bar スロット: | pet = ; Skill bar スロット:ペット | mechanic = ; Skill bar スロット:プロフェッションメカニック | monster = ; Skill bar スロット:モンスタースキル | special | special action = ; Skill bar スロット:特別なアクション | tonic = ; 強壮剤: }|[[ }]]|}} | toy = ;おもちゃ: }|[[ }]]|}} | trait = ; 特性: } | }|size=20}} }} }} }| ;アクティビティ : }}} | costume | costume brawl = Costume Brawl | #default = }}}}} }} }} }| } < 6 and } > 0 |; : }} }} } | } | healing | utility | elite = } | |;ツールベルト: }|size=20}} }} }} }} }| ;アチューン : }}} | fire = ファイア | water = ウォーター | earth = アース | air = エアー | fire, water = ファイア、ウォーター | air, water = エアー、ウォーター | air, earth = エアー、アース | fire, air = ファイア、エアー | fire, earth = ファイア、アース | water, earth = ウォーター、アース | water, air = ウォーター、エアー }} }} }| ;タイプ : }}} | healing = ヒーリング | venom, stolen skill = ヴェノム、盗んだスキル | bundle = バンドル | exceed = エクシード | engineering kit = エンジニアリング・キット | beast = ビースト | citadel order = シタデル・オーダー | kneel = ニール | ambush = アンブッシュ | final charge = ファイナル・チャージ | tome = トーム | dual attack = デュアル・アタック | shade = シェイド | punishment = パニッシュメント | utility = ユーティリティ | druid = ドルイド | gyro = ジャイロ | primal burst = プライマル・バースト | rage = レイジ | burst = バースト | overload = オーバーロード | maneuver = マニューバー | virtue = ヴァーチュー | stolen skill = 盗んだスキル | legendary dragon = レジェンダリー・ドラゴン | legendary centaur = レジェンダリー・ケンタウルス | legendary demon = レジェンダリー・デーモン | legendary dwarf = レジェンダリー・ドワーフ | legendary assassin = レジェンダリー・アサシン | legendary renegade = レジェンダリー・レネゲード | legend = レジェンド | elixir,tool belt = エリクサー、ツールベルト | mark, minion = マーク、ミニオン | spectral = スペクトル | minion = ミニオン | corruption = コラプション | mark = マーク | stance = スタンス | physical = フィジカル | banner = バナー | ward = ウォード | symbol = シンボル | spirit weapon = 精霊武器 | meditation = メディテーション | consecration = コンセクレイション | glamour = グラマー | manipulation = マニピュレーション | mantra = マントラ | chain = チェイン | phantasm = ファンタズム | clone = クローン | well = ウェル | shatter = シャッター | conjure = カンジャー | glyph = グリフ | cantrip = キャントリップ | arcane = アーケイン | attunement = アチューンメント | venom = ヴェノム | deception = デセプション | dual wield = デュアル・ウィールド | stealth attack = ステルス攻撃 | survival = サバイバル | spirit = スピリット | weapon kit = 武器キット | turret = タレット | tool belt = ツールベルト | elixir = エリクサー | gadget = ガジェット | cantrip,transform = キャントリップ、トランスフォーム | mark, minion = Mark, Minion | elixir,transform = エリクサー、トランスフォーム | deception = Deception | tool belt | tool belt skill = ツールベルト | device kit = デバイス・キット | shout = シャウト | trap = トラップ | transform = トランスフォーム | signet = シグネット | trick = トリック | #default = }}}| }| }}}| }}} }} }} }| ;Skill#スキルタイプ アクティブ : }}} | chain = チェーン | channeled | hold = チャネリング | charge = チャージ}}}} }| ;シーケンス : }.png|20|link= }}} } | → }.png|20|link= }}} }} } | → }.png|20|link= }}} }} } | → }.png|20|link= }}}}}}} }| ;ゲームリンク : }|,|0}}}} }} } | } } } | } | | ; 外部リンク : |}} API }} }}| }| ;ゲームリンク : }|}}}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } || |:|-}}.png || Category:Skills missing icon }} }} }| } | }}}}} skills | }}}}} skills }} | Category:Common skills }} } | }}}}} skills }} } | }}} | air = Category:Air attunement skills | earth = Category:Earth attunement skills | fire = Category:Fire attunement skills | water = Category:Water attunement skills }} }} } | }}} | costume | costume brawl = Category:Costume Brawl skills | #default = }}}}} skills }} }} } | }}} | scepter = Category:Scepter skills | #default = Category:Main-hand }}} skills }} }} } | }}} | none | empty = | focus | shield | torch | warhorn = Category: }}} skills | #default = Category:Off-hand }}} skills }} }} }| } | environmental | bundle = Category:Bundle skills | weapon = Category: }}} skills }} }} }}} | venom, stolen skill = Category:Venom skillsCategory:Stolen skills | arcane = Category:Arcane skills | aura = Category:Aura skills | banner = Category:Banner skills | burst | burst skill = Category:Burst skills | cantrip = Category:Cantrip skills | clone = Category:Clone skills | conjure = Category:Conjure skills | consecration = Category:Consecration skills | corruption = Category:Corruption skills | dual | dual skill = Category:Dual skills | deception = Category:Deception skills | elixir = Category:Elixir skills | backpack kit | device kit | weapon kit | engineering kit = Category:Engineering kit skills | gadget = Category:Gadget skills | glamour = Category:Glamour skills | glyph = Category:Glyph skills | gyro = Category:Gyro skills | intervention = Category:Intervention skills | kneel = Category:Kneel skills | manipulation = Category:Manipulation skills | mantra = Category:Mantra skills | mark = Category:Mark skills | meditation = Category:Meditation skills | minion = Category:Minion skills | phantasm = Category:Phantasm skills | physical = Category:Physical skills | preparation = Category:Preparation skills | primal burst = Category:Primal Burst skills | rage = Category:Rage skills | shatter = Category:Shatter skills | shout = Category:Shout skills }}}|"|}}}} | signet = Category:Signet skills | spectral = Category:Spectral skills | spirit | spirit skill = Category:Spirit skills | spirit weapon = Category:Spirit weapon skills | survival = Category:Survival skills | stance = Category:Stance skills | stealth attack = Category:Stealth Attack skills | stolen skill = Category:Stolen skills | symbol = Category:Symbol skills | tome = Category:Tome skills | tool belt skill = Category:Tool belt skills | transform = Category:Transform skills | trap = Category:Trap skills | trick = Category:Trick skills | turret = Category:Turret skills | ward = Category:Ward skills | well = Category:Well skills | venom = Category:Venom skills | virtue = Category:Virtue skills }} }}} | healing = Category:Healing skills | elite = Category:Elite skills | utility = Category:Utility skills | celestial = Category:Celestial Avatar skills | deathshroud = Category:Death Shroud skills | reapershroud = Category:Reaper's Shroud skills | downed = Category:Downed skills | drowning = Category:Drowning skills | downed and drowning = Category:Downed skillsCategory:Drowning skills | monster = Category:Monster skills | pet = Category:Pet skills | mechanic = Category:Profession mechanics | special | special action = Category:Special action skills | toy = }|,}} | Category:Toy skills | }}} skills }} | tonic = }}} skills | weapon kit | backpack kit | device kit | engineering kit = }}} skills }} } | Category:Ground-targeted skills }} }}} | polymorph tuna = Category:Tuna Form skills | polymorph moa = Category:Moa Form skills }} }}} | chain = Category:Chain skills | channeled = Category:Channeled skills | charge = Category:Charge skills }} }} }|none||: このスキルには水中の交換があります： }}} }|: このスキルは水中の交換用です：}}}}} } }}} Description Parameters All parameters are optional. ;name : Skill name. Defaults to the page name. ;icon : Skill icon to show. If not explicitly stated, displays File:.png; if it was not found, shows instead. ;description : Skill description. ;variables : Descriptors of the skill (i.e. bleeding, damage, range, etc.) ;activation : Activation time. Enter as a decimal, e.g. 1.25. ;initiative : Initiative cost. ;recharge : Recharge time. If there is no recharge, define the value as 0. Omitting the recharge does not set Property:Has recharge time. ;profession : Profession that uses the skill. ;race : Race that uses the skill. ;slot : Skill slot occupied by the skill: :: weapon: Weapon skill. :: environmental: Environmental weapon skill. :: healing: Healing skill. :: utility: Utility skill. :: elite: Elite skill. :: downed: Downed skill. :: drowning: Drowning skill. :: downed and drowning: Both downed and drowning skill. :: deathshroud: Necromancer's skill in Death Shroud. :: pet: Pet skill. :: mechanic: Profession specific ability. :: monster: Monster skill. : ...otherwise direct input. ;tier : Skill tier 1 – 3 for utility and elite skills. ;mainhand : Weapon held in the main hand. ;offhand : Weapon held in the off-hand. ;twohand : Weapon held in both hands, including environmental weapons. ;tool belt : The associated tool belt skill. ;attunement : Attunement for elementalist's weapon skills. ;activity : The activity in which the skill is available. ;kit : The weapon or device kit that provides the skill. ;pet : Pet species name (e.g. Jaguar), for skills unique to a specific pet. Do not include the "Juvenile" prefix, the template handles that internally. ;pet-family : Pet family name (e.g. Feline), for skills common to that family. ;monster : The monster or monster type that uses this skill ;parent : Parent skill — the skill which gives access to this skill. ;uw-replaced-by : For skills that are not usable underwater. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and has an underwater counterpart/replacement, name of the underwater skill. :: If the skill is not usable underwater and does not have a replacment, input none. ;uw-replaces : For underwater skills that replace a normal skill, name of the skill it replaces. ;type : Skill type, such as signet. ;activ-type : Activation type: :: chain: Chain skill. :: channeled or hold: Channeled skill. :: charge: Charge skill. ;chain1 .. chain3:Skill sequence. Set with the names of the skills in the chain. ;weapon-slot : Weapon skills only. Used to indicate which fixed position the skill has on a skill bar. ;skill point : Slot skills only. Used to indicate how many skill points required to unlock the skill. ;categorize : y or n to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ;historical : y to flag the skill as historical - will display and disable categorization. Examples Skill